The specification relates to delivering messages to users that are open to interactions. In particular, the specification relates to delivering messages via a channel based on a time and a context of the message.
Users of social networks can be notified in many different ways. For example, users can receive text messages, electronic messages, updates within the social network, etc. These notifications can easily become overwhelming, especially for users that are connected to more than a few other users. Current technology allows users to configure preferences to notify the user about certain types of updates. For example, a user can specify a preference for receiving an update when another user mentions the user in a post. However, these preferences are often too broad to be useful.